mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan "TheTwistedGuy" Miller
"Jordan Mille'r", also known as "'TheTwistedGuy", was one of the story writers and builders of first season of Mianite. TheTwistedGuy was perhaps even a bit stranger than his redstoning friend. He and TheUserCreated are part of the Hyperion team and were summoned by Declan to work on the story aspects of Mianite and work command block magic. His DNA was used to make the Heroes' toys/weapons, the Cow Wands. The sticks will shoot exploding cows when the holder right clicks with them in hand. [http://mianite.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Season_Two Season Two] Originally Twisted and his partner User were told they would return, however they did not. After a long time, Twisted finally revealed on his twitter why that was: "I began working on Mianite with the temples for Ep 28. I got no credit for that apart from my name in Declan’s video description. I began working on the server on Ep 70, I worked hundreds of hours, I missed many days of real work, I purchased accounts, I even didn’t go to sleep for 35 hours so the charity stream was done in time. I finished Mianite on my birthday because they wanted it to end that day. We got all of 0 thanks for doing the work that we did. I put time. effort, and money into Mianite Season One, all under the fact that Tom told me we would be paid.Which we were, after 2 months of asking and getting no replies from anyone about money or being paid, we finally got paid €400 ($454.18). For all that work we did. Everything! They were making thousands for making Mianite episodes which the fans enjoyed enjoyed becuase we made it interesting with the story, the characters, the cliffhangers... We got paid €400 for all that work. I don’t care anymore and I do not want more money but I want people to know (The Tweet) After Season One finished we spoke to Declan biefly about Season Two and what we were going to do for it, we agreed that the 3 of us (Twisted, ''User and Declan) would together manage the server and story since everyone enjoyed what we had done with Season One so much, the next day I came up with the entire plan for the first part of the second season, where the heroes were, what they were greeted with, who was there, it was perfect we all liked the concept very much, we gave it to Declan to hear (The Tweet)'' what he thought, we recieved no reply, we gathered that he was just busy, he is a busy guy that’s not hard to believe so we waited, around a month later we asked him again (this was around Christmas time) what was happening with Season Two, we had no idea, no one was talking to us or telling us anything, I contacted personally on Skype Tom and asked him what was happening with Season Two, if we were doing it and he told me that he is not in charge of it and that Declan is in charge of it all now, so around 2 weeks before the start of Season Two, we were informed there and then that we were not doing the server or thestory becuase they had a new team called Blockworks to do it, we had been kicked out, we asked for reasons, we got nothing... I was told it had to do with the fact that I tweeted asking fans what they wanted to see in Mianite but I very much doubt that was the reason, we were told that we could play characters in Mianite Season Two, we heard nothing more about that throughout the entire of.we were told that we could play characters in Mianite Season Two, we heard nothing more about that throughout the entire of Season Two. I asked Tom, I asked Declan what did we do so wrong that deserved getting kicked from a project that we put so much time and effort into. I asked for months, got no answer, I still have no answer or reason as to why... I guess I never will (The Tweet) we were told that we could play characters in Mianite Season Two, we heard nothing more about that throughout the entire of Season Two. I asked Tom, I asked Declan what did we do so wrong that deserved getting kicked from a project that we put so much time and effort into. I asked for months, got no answer, I still have no answer or reason as to why... I guess I never will..." (The Tweet) [[Aftermath|'Mianite Aftermath']] This is a series that is created by Twisted and it is a non-canon story based on what he planned of happening for S2 Watch the first 3 Episodes of Mianite Aftermath https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGkP_TEOgt8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blkohbw_NyE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkuoGY9V5FQ Category:Season One Category:Technical Crew Category:Characters Category:Technial